guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Toxic Shock
Is this armor ignoring?--Blade 09:16, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :One would presume so, considering signet of shadows is... :This is pretty bad for 20 recharge.--Life Infusion 21:04, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::I think this skill would be awesome for a quick spike. Sir On The Edge 13:35, 25 October 2006 (CDT) I love the look of this skill ^.^ Almost as if they custom made it just for my sin build (My sin build has Deepwound and poison in it) ::What a terrible name... Toxic Shock... It just don't sound right!!! --Jamie 11:04, 2 October 2006 (CDT)# ::: Toxic Shock or Anaphylactic Shock is a very serious reaction to a foreign substance in the body, it is what kills from bee stings, the bee venom alone is not deadly but the bodies reaction can be, the name implies exactly what it does, good name. --Heurist 16:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) Can we assume the damage progression to be identical to the 10...82 damage of lightning hammer, and therefore copy and paste lightning hammers table into this article? :It goes up by +6 per level. So, yeah, you can. :Well, the description for TS says "10-100" damage, not 10-82 (a recent buff?), so I'd think not. :: ??? ok, now the description is back to 10-82 damage. Anyone know where it can be acquired? This skill is pretty good if you combine it with Assassin's Promise :I suppose so, but alone the recharge just isn't worth it IMO. 65.9.153.112 19:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Combine with Deadly Paradox to cut recharge time in half. As long as you can keep a foe poisoned(team with an Apply Poison ranger, use Entangling Asp, etc) 106 armor ignoring damage every 10 seconds isn't too bad. If someone was trying a Paradox/Deadly Haste "throwing daggers" assassin build, they could work Entangling Asp in(not bad on it's own, provides an interrupt and degen to go with the dagger spam), then use this as a finisher or something. DKS01 00:08, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Forget about the recharge time- Just get an A/Me with Mantra of Inscriptions... I think. Napalm Flame 15:00, 27 April 2007 (CDT) LOL Grr ANet keeps making this more and more powerful, while Signet of Shadows remains neglected. It's not fair. Either both should be straight +damage, or SoTS should be 5...40 and doubled if Poisoned. SoS should really give more damage, since it's harder to cause Blind and Poison is so common across almost all professions. (T/ ) 17:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Well, really, 7 classes can blind but only 3 can poison. But I'd agree that SoS could use a little love. ::Name one easy, unconditional, not primary skill that blinds. Apply poison is just so easy to use. As is entangling asp (ranged, only needs a dancing daggers to work), Throw Dirt is expertise, most blinding skills are touch range or elite. I agree Signet of Shadows needs a buff opposed to this one. --Rickyvantof 13:19, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ebon dust aura (dervish)... i have seen some sins with ebon and SoS and also you could use blinding power which is a shadow arts skill.. [[User:Lex|Lex]] 12:32, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::"Name one easy, unconditional, not primary skill that blinds." Blinding Flash. Doesn't get more simple. --Ckal Ktak 07:12, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It doesn't have much Synergy with the signet, and neither does any other Blind inducing skill to my Knowledge. Zulu Inuoe 23:33, 5 January 2008 (UTC) BUG? the dmg doesnt seem to go off 100% of the time for me on fleshy foes. it doesnt trigger a lot when someone else poisons the foe instead of me. anyone else notice that? esp rangers who poison. :Maybe they were diseased instead, and you thought they were poisoned. Tycn 03:28, 9 May 2007 :-good point. i tested it out, forgot they had the same green degen. boo.. (CDT) Trivia Has anyone ever considered putting under the trivia that Toxic Shock Syndrom (TSS) is a type of severe bacterial infection that can quickly prove fatal? 17:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Raven :Could be a reference, but it seems obscure, ANet normally make them more obvious if they were referencing something, and they normally reference popular culture -- RandomTime 17:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Chilblains, Tryptophan Signet. We've been listing scientific references for a while now :) --Vipermagi 18:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC)